Nikkummy
Nikkummy is the smexy pairing of Gummy and Nikki they are smexy toliet and shower!! and IDK WHAT TO PUT SO BLAH!! Moments/Trivia *They follow each other on Twitter *Seggy helped Nikki with her awesome dog Sydney.... *Nikki told a newbie off for telling Seggy to leave the newbie blocked her BWHAHAHAHAHAHHA *Nikki accepted the fact that she sucks. *Nikki's scared of Seggy kicking her arse with her supa powarz obvs. *Nikki often says sweet things about Seggy, and she feels really flattered and then has a good mood for the rest of her life, but then she realizes that she never says anything sweet cause she doesn't know how to compliment and thank and say nice things to people and stuff cause she was born with a dead heart so like, yeah. *Unlike Seggy, Nikki probably has a big and not black heart and if she would be a superhero she would be the good strong kind that saves everyone, and Seggy would be the villain, and then Nikki would like befriend Seggy, but she would tots fail to turn her to a good villain, so they would be like a superhero and a villain. *Seggy shall now eat dinner, cuz food is way more important than this super stupid page. Jk, my mom wants to kill me if I don't get my food. *Seggy gave Nikki the best/cheesiest christmas present ever. I still loved it though. *Nikki still has her birthday presents form seggy from last year *Seggy accepted that Klaine is better than her,and Klaine is Nikki's OTP *Nikki made Seggy watch glee ^_^ *Nikki made Seggy watch Klaine videos and now she ships it *Nikki gave Seggy the honor to be the queen of poop <3 *They once went on tc and both went on mic and watched jb videos and flushed toilets and stuff *Nikki forced Seggy to get an oovoo and she did, not cuz Nikki asked her too, but oovoo is a fun name *Nikki whispered stuff to Seggy and Seggy whispered stuff back *Seggy said that it's sad that Nikki has a cold showing that she cares about her weak immune system *NIKKI CAN'T WINK IN REAL LIFE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA sucks for her *Just kidding, that's very unfortunate and Seggy hopes that she'll be able to one day *Nikki forced Seggy to start watching Glee and to ship Klaine cuz it's cute *Seggy winked for Nikki with both her eyes aka forced her to with barbaric metods *MY DOG IS STARING AT ME NOW *So like Seggy called Nikki amazing because of her awesome comebacks and called them a reason why she loves her :D *Nikki wrote this poem for Seggy for her Birthday which was obviously about her *Nikki also recorded herself wishing Seggy a happy birthday...but it was sort of rude according to seggy because Nikki said Seggy was a good friend but she laughed afterwords... *Seggy often complains about Nikki always talking about smut *But she is happy when she talks to ciria about it :D *Both known each others Guilty Pleassures.. *Nikki knows Seggy's 3 emails which she plans to use them to subscribed her to Barney and stuff obvs *OHH and also Nikki did this little picture edit of Nikkummy and it had lyrics of one of her favorite song and stuff *Seggy said she loved the lyrics *Seggy 'hugged' Nikki's attitude ...i dont know yo Trivia *So like, Seggy once promised Nikki that she'll edit this page. That was like, 234574 years ago. So now like, I'm editing this page, only a bit late, but like, yeah, like like yeah. *Seggy is like, really bad at like, writing trivias and stuff. *They're both like, super awesome. *They both have lots of anime crushes and like once they like both loved Sasuke and like Nikki said that Sasuke belongs to her and then like gave Seggy a list of other boys in Naruto she can have a crush on. *They both watch anime, I mean, if they have anime crushes, obvs they watch anime. *And they both watch Naruto and like ship SasuSaku or whatever that thing is called. *Writing trivia is so hard do I really have to do it? *WHY DO WE HAVE 2 TRIVIAS *I *WAS *GONNA *ADD *MOMENTS *BUT *I *AM *NOT *GOING *TO *BYE *Seggy is the only person who Nikki has had an actual voice conversation with. *They are best friends and like to remind each other of it I have her do stuff for me and use her being a good best friend as an excuse obvs *They both edited each others profile more than once *Nikki vandalizes profiles just sayin take caution everyone *Nikki sucks and she sucks a lot like more than you could ever suck in your entire life even if you study sucking at the university or somt I mean she imagined me as a maid who does that really now *Seggy has heard Nikki have a weird laugh attack... Gallery kki.png kdkf.png tumblr_lj7kguEk1h1qd7hnvo1_500.jpg t.png Tumblr lwvw42USIs1r95f80o1 500.png Nikkummy.png Nikkummy2.png Nikkummy3.png Nikkummy4.png Nikkummy5.png Nikkummy6.png TUYRTUY.png FGG.png UUU.png hhhhhhhhhhhhhh.png 4T3.png 656U56U.png HRTH.png jnhnj.png asdasfas.jpg Userboxes Category:NikzLovesJarlos Category:Seggum Category:Canon Category:Best Friends Category:Friendships Category:Pairings